


A Long Day

by BatFamImagines (thedarkknightsbatfamily)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, Random & Short, Randomness, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkknightsbatfamily/pseuds/BatFamImagines
Summary: Damian attempts to make friends...





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous asked:  
>  Alfred telling Damian to go make new friends at school or something of the sort and Damian trying (begrudgingly at first), but after meeting a girl who is almost exactly like him, decides that friends aren't all that bad? (Sorry if it was too specific love! But I absolutely adored your other imagine!! xoxo)**
> 
> [Posted on tumblr here](http://batfamimagines.tumblr.com/post/142753733893/alfred-telling-damian-to-go-make-new-friends-at)

“I do wish you’d try to make friends,” Alfred said, each word uttered with an underlying sense of sadness.   
They were in the limo, Damian having been taken out of school due to “a quarrel in the schoolyard” as the principal had put it. The name “Wayne” was far too weighty for him to even consider expelling him. Instead it had just been a quick meeting with Alfred to ‘explain the situation’.   
“It’s hardly my fault those boys were picking on that girl,” Damian replied.   
Alfred sighed. “I meant in general, Master Damian.”   
Damian looked at him. “I don’t need _friends,”_ he said scathingly. “Especially not with the _children_ who go to that school.”   
“You are a child,” Alfred reminded him primly. “And there’s something to be said for human interactions with people who don’t dress up in spandex on the weekends.”   
“ _You_ don’t dress up in spandex and we get along just fine,” Damian reminded him.   
Alfred sighed wistfully. “And yet people in spandex are drawn to me. I’m talking about people outside the Family, Master Damian. _Normal_ people.”   
Damian scoffed and looked out the window. “Normal people are idiots,” he said.   
Alfred gave a final exasperated sigh and said nothing more for the rest of the trip.   
  
–  
  
 _Make friends,_ Damian repeated to himself as he entered the school grounds the next day. _Friends, friends, friends, friends, friends._  
Which was ridiculous really, he didn’t _need_ friends. Friends were a liability. The only friends his father had were ones that could, quite literally, pull the moon from its orbit, or fight a god, survive hell itself. Gods and aliens and superheros, those were the people his father allied himself with. Not, he thought with disgust as a child wiped away mucus from his nose, _these_ sorts of people. Children were only useful as distractions and decoys. With that in mind he let his eyes wander around in search of someone who looked similar to him; a child he could use as a double wouldn’t be too bad. Maybe even useful if the child could keep himself together properly in a crisis.   
Or at all, he added silently to himself as for no apparent reason one of them started crying.   
He sighed as he realized that not a single child in sight could pass as him - appearance or composure wise.    
Today was going to be a _long_ day.   
  
—  
  
A long, long, _long_ day, Damian amended in his mind as he approached his final class of the day.   
He had _nothing_ in common with any of them. And even when he _did_ try to talk to the other students, they simply stared at him blankly and snickered when he walked away in a huff.   
Four classes so far, four sets of disappointment after disappointment.  
He’d barely noticed them before, the other students; once deemed not a threat, he’d labelled them as distractions and pushed them from his mind.   
He missed those days.   
He entered the classroom with a silent sigh, mapping out the lay of students and noting that only one remained that he hadn’t talked to yet.   
Was it worth the boredom? He questioned himself.   
It was for Alfred, he answered.   
He sat down next to the girl with her nose buried into a book.   
He huffed and the girl shot him a sidelong look.   
“Have out with it,” she snapped.   
Damian was taken aback. “ _Pardon_?”   
“Apparently you’ve been harassing the other students,” she said in a matter-of-fact tone. “You’ve made three girls cry so far today.” She tapped her book against the desk. “Though I assure you I won’t break as easily.”   
Damian’s mouth fell opened, and then he leant back in his chair with arms folded. “It was’t my intention to make them cry.”   
The girl made a noise and looked back at her book. “I’m sure,” she said, “I once asked for a spare pencil and one of them burst into tears.” She shot him a grin. “Then again, it might be my _evil_ reputation.”   
“Evil?” Damian wondered if perhaps he _should_ have been paying attention to his classmates.   
“My mother works at the Asylum.”  
“As a patient?”   
“As a doctor.” She shrugged. “Means the same to them though.”   
“Hmm,” Damian said. Someone who lived with a woman who worked with the criminals Damian had help capture. Perhaps the day wouldn’t be a _complete_ loss. In fact, he probably had her mother’s file memorized down to a tee. “My name’s Damian. Damian Wayne.”   
“Donna.”   
Damian couldn’t find it within himself to be annoyed that she hadn’t fallen for the obvious baiting for her last name. “Hmm,” he said again.   
She looked at him again, and he couldn’t help the smirk on his face.   
“Better be careful,” she warned. “Making girls cry may do something for your reputation, but hanging around with the crazy girl-”   
“This is the longest conversation I’ve had with someone my own age. Ever.” Damian interrupted. “I’m sure my reputation can take a blow.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Feel free to prompt me Batman/Bat Family Imagines on my tumblr here](http://batfamimagines.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
